Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20121028014530
Ok. iRescue Carly. . . . Words can't describe how amazing it was. I'll try to make sense of this circus of thoughts in my head. - First, Sam was absolutely LIVID once she heard Carly went to Dana's party. I don't think we have ever seen her get that mad before. Sure she gets a bit disappointed when things don't go her way, but here she was seething with anger. I was completely taken about how angry she was, not so much at Carly, but the fact that she knew what Dana was going to try to do to her. And I just love that Carly brings that side out of Sam, the side that goes ape whenever Carly is threatened or in trouble. And I love that they decided to keep it as Sam only knew Carly was in trouble, because I don't think she would have gotten nearly as angry as she did if she knew Freddie and Gibby were there. We got to really see how much Sam cares for her Carly when its just the two of them, and that translates into her absolutely losing her mind once she learns when Carly is. - Second. Ok, if Carly wasn't flirting with Dana, then I don't know what she was doing. Her face and demeanor when she was talking to Dana just scream "I'm into girls". And of course Sam is there, wishing she would stop, since she wants her to herself. - I loved that she called Freddie for help, by virtue of not wanting to admit that Sam was right. By calling her, it would be her admitting that Sam was right in thinking that she is some frail, little girl that always needs protecting. It's one of the rare instances where Carly is the one trying to impress Sam, showing that she is strong enough to handle anything. - Anyone else think that Carly was basically asking Sam out when she asked her to go "skirt shopping"? I dunno, her demeanor and tone sounds like she wants Sam, and Sam alone, no one else. And when Sam brings it up when she comes to her rescue, its sounds like Sam understood what she was hinting at. Even further, she just beat the daylights out of Dana, whom Carly was very much flirting with, and it be taken as her elimnating her competition and her prize being Carly taking her out, treating her of course, which is why Carly brings up her debit card. After coming to her rescue when she clearly needs her, of course she would pick Sam over Dana. - I feel like we got even more insight into Carly and Sam's relationship, or at least it was magnified. We see that Dana thinks that Carly is some dweeb who Sam wouldn't be caught dead with in the past. Sam doesn't necessarily disagree with her, but she very much doesn't care what she thinks of Carly, still wanting to be with her no matter what. She doesn't care what it does to reputation or what other people might say of her. Carly makes her happy and takes care of her, and she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. She does admit to getting softer, but its only because she needs to be with Carly. She knows if she remained who she was back then, Carly would be terrified of her and probably never even talk to her. I think that's why Sam gets so angry whenever Carly is threatened or hurt. Because she knows how frail Carly is and how badly she could get hurt and it would make her stomach churn if she was ever forced to witness anything like that. I bet Sam can't stand the thought of Carly being hurt, even worse by not being able to do anything about it. - If iCarly wasn't on Nick, I feel like the premise of this episode could have been taken further. This feels like a classic high school setup. "Bad girl invintes Carly to party in an attempt to get in her pants, Sam tries to tell her otherwise and that she doesn't fit in that crowd but of course she doesn't listen to her wanting to prove she isn't some little girl that needs her protection, Carly goes to party anyways with bad girl agressively trying for her by getting her drunk, Sam comes to Carly's rescue before she does anything she might regret". Sounds reasonable, doesn't it? In fact, alot of the later episodes have plots that could be taken much futher if iCarly wasn't largely focused on kids. Couldn't have called this episode any better, except maybe a kiss at the end. Still, best episode in a long time and has instantly become one of my favorites.